


Школа Е Ран на осадном положении

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Quarantine, scabies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 23:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18788641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Высшая школа им. св.Франкенштейна в осаде и на карантине. прямо как у Артуро Переса-РевертеА все из-за скопления детей, рассадника всяческих инфекций, как то: чесотка (вши, педикулез, ветрянка и проч. прелести) Защитники школы Е Ран доблестно противостоят этим эпидемиям





	1. Школа Е Ран на осадном положении

Что это? Обыкновенный будничный день, Юрий, личный подручный доктора Кромбелля, набрав очередную команду неудачников, пытался в очередной раз напасть внезапным блицкригом на высшую школу Е Ран, это осиное вампиров, жертвенный загон для овец, питающих своей кровью чрезвычайно расплодившихся ноблесс.   
Но идиллический пейзаж мирно пасущихся на школьном дворе старшеклассников был нарушен, сейчас это заведение являет собой не сельскую пастораль, но поле боя, со всеми присущими этому драматическому процессу сопутствующими явлениями.   
Как то: тройной охранный периметр, состоящий из силового электромагнитного излучения, организованного посредством способностей Тао, неусыпного кинологического дозора, состоящего из модифицированного М-21 и маленького щенка, взятого на довольствие с целью натаскать на розыск запрещенных предметов и прочих нежелательных явлений, а также поддержки с воздуха, осуществляемой со специально нанятого вертолета, которым управлял сверхдальний стрелок Такео, после первого предупреждения стреляющий специальным патроном на поражение по любым объектам, пытающимся незаконно проникнуть или покинуть территорию данного учебного заведения.   
И, наконец, у входа в главный корпус двое, передовой дозор, сам Франкенштейн, поблескивающий грозно приобретенными по данному случаю линзами, а с ним мистер Пак – подобно испанским королям, Фердинанду и Изабелле, отцам и основателям святейшей инквизиции, чей неустанный долг очистить этот мир от скверны. Облачившись в наглухо загерметизированные скафандры, они в специальном тамбуре осыпали всех входящих специально разработанным секретным порошком, и подвергали некоей секретной процедуре.  
Лишь только небольшой, но явно разбойничьей наружности отряд под руководством доверенного лица Кромбелля появился в поле зрения дальнозоркого Такео, как зазвучала сирена и в воздух взлетели предупредительные сигнальные ракеты.   
"Простите, Юрий, - непреклонно, но несколько даже сочувствующим тоном уведомил незваных посетителей Такео, - но вам, как и всяким любым существам, вступающим в контакт с учениками нашей школы, необходимо прежде пройти стандартную процедуру медицинского осмотра. По вашему желанию, вы можете подвергнуться специальной обработке химическими препаратами, либо по собственному волеизъявлению - подстричься налысо."  
Школа Е Ран вступала в активную фазу борьбы с внезапной вспышкой головного педикулеза. а в случае с некоторыми вервольфами - вши были не только головными и лобковыми, но и нательными, "наручными" и даже немного "нагрудными" и «наспинными».  
"Это еще ничего, - успокоил по громкоговорителю представителей Союза Тао, - вы бы видели, как мы боролись с чесоткой..."  
Подручные Кромбелля решили все-таки поостеречься и подождать с диверсией до снятия карантина в сем славном заведении Франкенштейна.  
Между тем, в самом Франкен-хаусе свирепствовала эпидемия гриппа и сенной лихорадки. и меры там предпринимались еще более кардинальные и суровые.  
"Не судьба", - отложил свою вылазку до более благоприятного момента Юрий.  
"А в Лукедонии - вспышка модифицированной ветрянки, вы уж предупредите там оборотней!" - крикнул напоследок хакер.

20 октября 2015


	2. Ночные бдения Тао

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Полная луна таинственно и меланхолично освещала бледную фигуру в черном, тощая бледная фигура в черном перебирала, свивала и распутывала "нити судьбы".  
> Не, это не древнегреческие мойры, а хакер

Полная луна таинственно и меланхолично освещала бледную фигуру в черном.   
Тихо и нежно стрекотали в траве под балконом кузнечики, через подъездную дорогу к особняку целеустремленно и деловито перебегала черная кошка, а в паре кварталов на юг лениво переругивались какие-то то ли оборотни, то ли собаки.  
Добросердечный снайпер, с самого начала порывавшийся состричь свои длинные волосы нахрен, наконец-то угомонился, убаюканный мерными и неторопливыми, поглаживающими движениями рук Тао. Сам же хакер, упорно не желавший пустить «под машинку» такую роскошную шевелюру своего напарника, почти механическими, неосознаваемыми рывками, вонзал специальный гребень в сине-гранатовые, в тон официальной футбольной формы одноименного барселонского клуба, волосы, а затем конвульсивно тянул куда-то вниз, за своими судорожно сжатыми, немеющими от длительного однообразного положения, пальцами.  
В школе которую неделю велась напряженная и бескомпромиссная борьба с очередной напастью, традиционной в школьных учреждениях сезонной вспышкой педикулеза. Меры принимались строжайшие, и почти деспотические, сам Франкенштейн на пару с обритым под абсолютный ноль мистером Паком, стояли на страже у входных ворот, грозным видом своим повергая входящих в ужас и трепет, подобно зловещим и неподкупным ангелам смерти в мусульманской религии, не благостному открывателю райских врат Петру, а подобно хранителям чистоты веры и помыслов Мункару и Накиру. От всякого входящего на территорию школы требовалось предъявить медицинскую справку, либо пройти процедуру досмотра у самого директора.  
Хуже всего приходилось М-21, устранить благоприятную потенциальную среду для обитания этих зловредных и неуязвимых насекомых, было практически неосуществимо, зато Франкенштейну представился шанс испытать новоизобретенный, но не прошедший стадию апробации на живых существах, препарат, так что проблема как будто бы почти разрешилась.  
Оставался Такео. Бывшему члену ДА, конечно же, жаль было своих привычных волос до колена, но перспектива возиться с хвостом длиною почти что полтора метра, поистине не оставляла ему никакого выбора.  
«Похожу пару недель сначала бритоголовым скинхедом, а затем этаким боксером-любителем с короткой щетиной», - снайпер, конечно же мог говорить о себе и своей внешности все, что угодно, но Тао не простил бы себе такого откровенно не эстетичного и не товарищеского поступка.  
Потому и сидел, чуть ли не ныряя носом в пропахшие едким дегтярным мылом патлы…  
Нет, выглядело со стороны все не так уж и плохо, если присматриваться к сложившейся ситуации не прямо, а с этаким немного романтическим вольным прищуром: тихо струился в окошко таинственный лунный свет, тощая бледная фигура в черном перебирала, свивала и распутывала не пряди волос, но таинственные нити судьбы, время от времени пытаясь совладать с искушением пустить в дело остро отточенные ножницы.  
Чу! Осторожнее, это же может быть чья-то жизнь…  
Тао дремал наяву, и ему грезились сны о мойрах.

 

21 октября 2015


End file.
